Mike He
Perfil thumb|330px *'Nombre:' 賀軍翔 / 贺军翔 / He Jun Xiang *'Nombre en Inglés:' Mike He Xiang *'Profesión:' Actor, modelo y cantante *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 28 - Diciembre - 1983 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Taipei, Taiwán *'Signo Zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Peso:' 68 kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' B Biografía Con un 1.80 de estatura, cuerpo delgado pero atlético, ojos rasgados y cabello lacio y brillante, Mike He no demoró mucho en ganarse el corazón y las miradas de cientos de jovencitas taiwanesas y en poco tiempo, expander su presencia a otros países de Asia. Empezó su carrera como modelo, profesión en la que aún se mantiene, y participando en diferentes vídeos de reconocidos cantantes. Su debut oficial como actor masculino fue en el drama taiwanés Seventh Grade (2003), donde protagonizó a un integrante del séptimo grado de una preparatoria que trabaja por el éxito de su equipo de porristas sin importar las adversidades. Desde esta participación, se dedicó a protagonizar el papel principal en los dramas televisivos locales como Love Contract, hasta que llegó Devil Beside, serie con la que traspasó las fronteras de Taiwán y se consolidó en el mercado asiático. Su fama crecería con los años hasta ganar el primer premio de las 50 personas más bellas de China, según la publicación de Beijing News. Otra de sus ‘cualidades’ conocidas y veneradas en Taiwán es el haber sido quien besó a las top 5 artistas más adoradas del país, Rainie Yang, Ariel Lin, Angelica Lee (actriz y cantante), Landy Wen (cantante) y Liu Zhe Ying. Los varones adolescentes lo consideran un maestro en el arte de la seducción e intentan imitar su estilo. Según la prensa asiática, Mike He siempre ha sido muy reservado en su vida privada y nunca se le ha conocido públicamente algún romance. Se dedica a estudiar, hacer deporte y escuchar música en su tiempo libre. En la actualidad está estudiando turismo en la universidad taiwanesa de Hsing Wu. Aunque en Latinoamérica su nombre no es conocido, Mike He tiene muchos fans en Japón, Corea, China y Asia Sur Oriental como también en países occidentales como Australia , USA latinoamerica(Mexico). Su agradable apariencia parece no tener límites y no se duda que en algún momento lo convoquen para vender su historia a televisoras latinas. El joven actor es protagonista de la serie Calling Big Star, donde interpreta el papel de una estrella que gana la lotería y pierde el billete antes de cobrar el premio. La serie se centra en la búsqueda del taxi donde dejó olvidado su boleto. La trama no parece ser muy atractiva, sin embargo hay series taiwanesas que han dado sorpresas. Por el nuevo drama (Mei Le,Go ) 2011 de mike he ahora se le conoce mas que ser Modelo y Actor el puesto subio hacer Cantante en el drama, a pesar que el y Rainie Yang cantaron una cancion por el drama (Devil Beside You) ahora se volvio un Cantate y claro el mejor actor y modelo,que ahora nos dio sorpresas el famoso mike he. Dramas *Mei Le, Go (GTV, 2011) *Sunny Happiness (An Hui TV, 2011) *Calling for Love (2010) *Infernal Lover (2010) *Bull Fighting (TTV, 2008) *Yukan Club (NTV,2007) episodio 7 *Why Why Love (CTS, 2007) *Marry Me! (CTS, 2006) *Express Boy (TVBS-G, 2005) *Devil Beside You (CTV, 2005) *Love Contract (TVBS-G, 2004) *An Shi Ai Mei Hui (AzioTV, 2004) *Say Yes Enterprise (TTV, 2004) Historia 4: El Graduado *Seventh Grade (TVBS, 2003) Películas *You Deserve To Be Single (2010) *The Futute X-Cops (2010) *Love At Seventh Sight (2009) Curiosidades *'Debut:' Su debut oficial vino de la mano de su primer drama taiwanés, Seventh Grade, debutando directamente como el actor masculino principal acompañado por Ariel Lin. Por lo que lógicamente, ganó el título de protagonistas en todos los dramas que le siguieron. *'Educación:' En la actualidad está estudiando turismo en la Universidad Taiwanesa de Hsing Wu junto con sus mejores amigos Joe Cheng y Ruan Jing Tian. *'Hobbies:' Baloncesto, boxeo, ver películas, escuchar y dormir. *'Personaje favorito de caricatura:' Doraemon *'Colores favoritos:' Negro, azul y blanco *'Comida favorita:' Filete y leche con chocolate *'Actores favoritos:' Ekin Cheng, Tom Cruise y Kaneshiro Takeshi *'Actrices favoritas:' Liv Tyler y Charlize Theron *'Pélicula favorita': James Bond 007 series *'Música favorita:' Country, jazz, rock y pop *'Colección favorita:' Gafas de sol *'Deportes favoritos:' Baloncesto, voleibol y boxeo *'Chica favorita: Ariel Lin' (por su piel) y Rainie Yang (por su personalidad) *'Grupos favoritos:' Green Day, Bon Jovi *'Frase favorita:' “True or not?” (¿verdad o no? / Zhen De Jia De) *'Ama decir:' Dejame pensarlo *'Le gusta del sexo opuesto:' largo cabello, con una buena personalidad *'Familia:' Padres, hermano y hermana pequeños. *'Apodo:' He Xiao Mei *Empezó su carrera como modelo , profesión en la que sigue activo en la actualidad, ganando gran popularidad por su cuerpo y belleza natural, por lo que diversos productores quisieron aprovechar la ocasión invitándolo a participar en diversos vídeos musicales. *Ganador del 1º premio de las 50 personas más bellas de China, en Beijing. *En su vida privada siempre ha sido muy cauto y no se le ha conocido romance alguno, salvo por una declaración propia en la que dijo haber conocido a su primer amor a los dieciséis años. *Su gran fama fuera de las fronteras de Taiwán la ganó gracias al drama Devil Beside You con Rainie Yang como co-protagonista. *Ha firmado un contrato para la compañía del actor coreano Bae Yong Joon * Es venerado por los chicos y chicas en toda Asia por haber besado a las Top 5 artistas más "adoradas" de Taiwán Rainie Yang, Ariel Lin, Angelica Lee, (actriz y cantante), Landy Wen, (cantante) y Liu Zhe Ying. * En un programa de televisión enseño dar un beso de lengua con sus manos. * Tiene un inexplicable temor a los lagartos. * Mike dijo que Ariel Lin tiene la mejor piel entre todas las actrices con las que él ha trabajado, cuando lo interrogarón mientras el promocionaba un producto para la piel. * Muchos de sus besos en “Express boy” no son reales, la directora de la serie lo decidio asi. * Hubo rumores acerca de que Joe Cheng y Mike He eran una pareja gay, Mike lo desmintio y además, se rió del rumor. * Se dice que Rainie no iba a aceptar el papel de Why why Love por los constantes rumores que hacian acerca de la relación de ella con Mike. * Mike ha expresado que se considera muy celoso y que por tanto le gustaría tener una novia que no sea del medio artístico. * También ha expresado que no tendría problemas con desarrollar una relación sentimental con una mujer mayor que él. * Mike cree fielmente en el matrimonio y en lo hijos dentro de éste. * Es conocido como el mejor besador de Taiwan. * En Enero 2011 se vio a la primer novia de el, entrar en su casa, por lo que se rumorea que prodria haber vuelto con ella. El dijo “Tienen los paparazzi suficiente? No tengo mucho amigos ya. Están haciendo que otros no quieran ser mis amigos". El y su manager dijieron que ellos luego de romper, quedaron como buenos amigos y aun lo son, y ese dia ellos no estaban solos, estaban reunidos con otros amigos mas. MV en los que ha participado: *Valen Hsu - 雲且留住 *Angelica Lee - Loved Wrongly *Elva Hsiao - Love's Password *Landy Wen - Wish Me Happy Birthday (祝我生日快樂) *Anson Hu - Waiting for you (Love Contract) *Ariel Lin - Lonely Northern Hemisphere (Love Contract) *Tanya Chua - Amphibia *Rainie Yang - Ideal Lover, (Er Mo Zai Shen Bian) *Rainie Yang - Just Wanna Love You *Rainie Yang - Ai Me Enlaces *Página Oficial (Taiwán) Galería 300px-Mike-He-JunXiang.jpg D21035f83fd3c0_full123.jpg Mike_ice_He.jpg Mike-he-pic-0003.jpg 2531540498.jpg Mike-he28-244x300.jpg mike-44.jpg mike_he.jpg mike.jpg mike5_12.jpg mike he.png pic1gaj30e4fd3po6.jpg 928205073.jpg 421334c881d59ac95b93cbdbi2.jpg 1_274580746l.jpg mike2034wz9.jpg 00981759fu3.jpg 20080806 0f1a51eb71c2faf0eb17vbjloyx4obcz.jpg mike35dsdvb6.jpg 11939846921497453556.jpg 0804212.jpg 44151243058423736.jpg 1_549096986l2.jpg n1294697331334795607975.jpg mav7.jpg 20767_281484288886_281457368886_3308696_4713228_n.jpg 624cb983jw6dbba3kwpfgj.jpg mikehegj.jpg 1884651041.jpg 644a944fgw1dja8fvym7qj.jpg 644a944fgw1diu0h8ygpij.jpg 216534_207390492618980_126412820716748_827974_1241345_n.jpg Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWmodelo